televisionandstufffandomcom-20200213-history
Ratchet
Ratchet & Clank Future: Quest for Booty (known as Ratchet & Clank: Quest for Booty in most PAL regions) is the second in the Ratchet & Clank Future trilogy. It was released on PlayStation Network in Japan, North America and Europe on August 21, 2008[1] and on Blu-ray Disc in Europe on September 12, 2008[2] and in Asia on September 25, 2008.[5] The game continues from where Tools of Destruction left off, where Clank was kidnapped by the Zoni, and follows Ratchet's quest to find him. Due to its length of approximately three to four hours of playtime, it was released at a lower price point than most standard retail games. [6] After defeating Emperor Tachyon, Clank has been kidnapped by the mysterious Zoni, and Ratchet and Talwyn are on the hunt for Captain Darkwater, who was considered an expert on Zoni culture that Ratchet and Talwyn found out about on a powerful computer called IRIS Ratchet found in Tools of destruction. However, his crew reveal that Darkwater is dead. After a bit of gameplay involving fighting pirates and rogues, along with launching Ratchet from catapults, Ratchet and Talwyn are captured and placed in a cannon. Rusty Pete is talking for Slag who is unable to talk due to the fight in Tools of Destruction, Pete then attaches Slag's head on his body, and takes command of the pirates. He banishes Ratchet and Talwyn to Hoolefar Island, hinting that they will find "exactly what they are looking for" over there. Ratchet washes up on the shore of Hoolefar Island without any weapons except his wrench. Together, Talwyn and Ratchet traverse the island and eventually reach the main settlement on the Island, where Talwyn hopes to contact Pete, but the supply beacon on Hoolefar has been turned off. The first large puzzle in the game requires Ratchet's gadgets and platforming skills to activate five wind turbines. When they are all activated, Ratchet is reintroduced to the Smuggler, from whom he must buy a Versabolt to repair the supply beacon. After activating the supply beacon, the island leader shows Ratchet the Obsidian Eye, a device Darkwater used to contact the Zoni. However, Darkwater had removed the power source, a Fulcrum Star. Rusty Pete makes his return, and tells Ratchet that Darkwater kept a map with him, leading to the Fulcrum Star's hiding place. At the hiding place of Darkwater's body, Ratchet and Talwyn are separated, leaving Ratchet and Pete to continue on to Darkwater's ship, where the map is hidden. Here, Pete turns on Ratchet, and puts Slag's head in Darkwater's body which resurrects Darkwater in order to bring back Slag, unleashing a curse that sets the undead crew of Darkwater at Slag's command. Ratchet and Talwyn escapes and returns to Hoolefar Island, where he defends the island (with the help of Talwyn if you saved her in the last level before it) from the attack of Slagwater (a portmanteau of Slag and Darkwater). When the attack is over, Talwyn makes her return (unless you saved her when escaping Slag and Darkwater), and she and Ratchet head to Darkwater's treasure cove with the aid of the Smuggler. Ratchet must then complete different puzzles that prove his claim that he is Darkwater to the island's defenses. Some of the puzzles include combat, making drinks, and moving pieces of metal to form a shadow that has the appearance of a skull. At the island's main vault, Ratchet falls into one of the island's traps, and Slagwater and Pete appear, taking the Star and Talwyn. Ratchet escapes from the caves beneath the island, and he and the Smuggler make their way back to the Azorean Sea, where the game began. Ratchet frees Talwyn, and the pair fight Darkwater, defeating him and taking the Fulcrum Star. Back on Hoolefar Island, Ratchet activates the Obsidian Eye, and learns Clank's fate: the Zoni have him in another galaxy, where he is malfunctioning and in suspended animation. The Zoni reveal that they have hired a doctor to repair Clank. Unfortunately it is none other than Doctor Nefarious, the villain of Up Your Arsenal. Ratchet and Talwyn set off to help Clank, and the story ends with Rusty Pete narrating to Slag who is now able to speak, who survived the destruction of Darkwater. The game comically ends with Pete and Slag arguing, while Slag commands Pete to row them across the sea on a crate. Category:Video Games